fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дженни Реалайт
|english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Дженни Реалайт (ジェニー・リアライト Jenī Riaraito) - Маг гильдии Синий Пегас, а также нынешняя "Мисс Фиор".Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 267, Страница 8 Внешность Дженни Реалайт – стройная молодая девушка среднего роста и славящая своей красотой благодаря которой в Х791 году получила титул «Мисс Фиор», а стала более известной благодаря своим фотографиям в купальнике, так же как и другая фотомодель Мираджейн Штраусс. У нее длинные, волнистые волосы, собранные на затылке в хвост, который достигает середины ее спины, с двумя короткими прядями, обрамляющими ее лицо, декоративный цветок с большими лепестками украшающий правую часть ее головы расположен над правым ухом. У нее мягкие черты лица, большие голубые глаза с длинными ресницами и пухлые губы, которые, во время появления Дженни в качестве гостя на Великих Магических Играх, были окрашены темной помадой. Будучи топ – моделью у нее спортивное телосложение, большая грудь и широкие бедра. У Дженни метка Синего Пегаса располагается на левом плече. Дженни также носит огромное количество драгоценностей: пара сережек напоминающие по форме фрагменты тонкой цепи, на шеи одето ожерелье состоящее из металлических квадратиков, на ее обоих запястьях имеется браслеты, два на одном и один на другом. На ее правом мизинце одето спортивное кольцо. Одежда Дженни состоит из светло – розового платья без бретелек, оставляющего открытым верхнюю часть ее тела, с большим разрезом в левой части платья. Вокруг ее талии повязана длинная легкая ткань в форме круга, с белой юбкой под ней, на ногах она носит светлые босоножки на каблуке,(розовые на высоком каблуке в аниме). Личность Дженни – роскошная молодая девушка горячо любящая свою гильдию Синий Пегас, поддерживающая их в их стремлении победить в Великих Магических Играх Х791, при этом подбадривающая гильдии конкурентов и хвалящая их способности с большим энтузиазмом. Точно так же она уверена в своих способностях, особенно что касается ее внешности. В то же время будучи конкуренткой Мираджейн Штраусс она была очень дерзкой во время их личного поединка во время Великих Магических Игр, и была уверена в своей победе задолго до окончания боя, полагая то что план который она придумала, был безупречным. Будучи настолько самоуверенной Дженни предложила Мираджейн пари, суть которого заключалась в том что проигравшая позирует обнаженной для Журнала «Волшебник»,что намекает на какую-то степень злого умысла с ее стороне. Снова это было показано,когда она и другие были в Аквапарке Рюузетсу, тогда же она крадет верхнюю часть бикини Мираджейн в качестве мести за прошлое. Однако у них несмотря на все это еще существуют дружественные отношения друг с другом. В то время демонстрируя свое тело в качестве модели нижнего белья, Дженни, кажется, не без позора, расплакалась после своего поражения от руки Мираджейн и от мысли о необходимости позировать обнаженной Журналу «Волшебник». Тем не менее в то же время будучи расстроенной в связи с необходимостью позировать обнаженной для указанного журнала, она человек, который держит свое слово и появилась обнаженной, как она и сказала. Так же Дженни испытывает романтические чувства или находится в отношениях с Хибики Лейтисом, так как на четвёртый день Великих Магических Игр эти двое были замечены целующимися. История В Х784 году она была признана девушкой №1 «с которой вы бы хотели встречаться» в еженедельном журнале «Волшебник». Вместе с Мираджейн она работала в качестве моделей купальников. В какой – то момент она завоевала титул «Мисс Фиор». Арки Арка Великие Магические Игры Магия и Способности Перевоплощение (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): вид магии который позволяет Дженни принимать форму, а так же силу и способности существ, которых она касается. Дженни использует особый вид Перевоплащения под названием Душа Машины (機械, マキナソウル, Makina Sōru) позволяющий ей преобразовывать свое одеяние в бронированный костюм с тяжелым вооружением. Отношения Члены Синего Пегаса Хибики Лейтис thumb|Дженни целуется с Хибики Не так много известно об взаимоотношениях Дженни с Хибики, но можно предположить, что они имеют определенные романтические отношения, так как на четвертый день Великих Магических Игр, они были замечены целующимися друг с другом. Члены Хвоста Феи Мираджейн Штраус thumb|left|Встреча Дженни и Мираджейн на Великих Магических Играх Jenny and Mirajane, whilst being seen as rather close friends, have a fairly competitive relationship. Due to both of them being well-known and admired models for Sorcerer Magazine, as well as the two top ranking females in "The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Girlfriend", Mirajane and Jenny are not past a little bit of friendly quarrelling. Jenny in particular seems to be a bit unnerved by Mirajane, as, due to the Fairy Tail members stasis for seven years, Jenny aged during the time whilst Mirajane stayed young. If anything, this increased Jenny's competitive spirit, as she felt the need to prove that she and Mirajane were still at the same level in both beauty and popularity. It was due to this desire that Jenny was even willing to risk her dignity, gambling her own participation in a naked photo shoot in her battle against Mirajane in the X791 Grand Magic Games. Upon losing, Jenny was also not beyond seeking a cold revenge, going out of her way to embarrass Mirajane for her loss. However, despite these small goes at one another, Jenny and Mirajane have been shown to have a solid friendship, happily talking with one another as they please. Битвы и События Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Jenny Realight Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Синего Пегаса Категория:Требуется Помощь